


Drunk Mute Anon

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, drunk mark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: Original Work Link:https://mercyara.tumblr.com/post/176795231559/drunk-mute-anon-here-i-just-thought-about-theThis is a translation of Mercyara's amazing work, enjoy <3





	Drunk Mute Anon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunk Mute Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405906) by mercyara. 



> Original Work Link:  
> https://mercyara.tumblr.com/post/176795231559/drunk-mute-anon-here-i-just-thought-about-the
> 
> This is a translation of Mercyara's amazing work, enjoy <3

Mark不是个喜欢派对的人，这事儿不假。正因如此，你才更要知道James 到底跟他说了些什么才说服他和其他SAS的成员去了酒吧。你是医疗人员，因此你并不和任何具体组织绑定，但SAS总让你觉得亲切，你视他们为吵吵闹闹的一家子，经常在他们醉醺醺回来之后照顾他们。Mike感激你能帮忙照料这几个小子，不过Seamus自己能管好自己。一帮人里他确实是最像成年人的那个。然而现在你却在这儿料理James的伤势，Mark蜷缩在椅子里，因为缺乏关注而生着闷气。

大多数时候Mark相当安静，却也相当固执。他不习惯谈论自己的想法，只会在必要的时候开口。因此能看到他偶然露出自己的情绪，这可相当难得一见。“拜托亲爱的，他不小了能自己解决好！”他含糊不清地嘟嘟囔囔道。他眯起蓝灰色的眼睛瞪向James，而对方只是吐着舌头回敬。这俩人小孩儿似的行径让你烦到翻起白眼。连Gustave都不肯在料理他们的时候过来帮忙。这群人喝醉的时候，他绝对不会靠近十英尺以内。

“每个人都应当被好好对待，Mark。”而他只是哼哼了声作为对你的回应，坚持他才应该拥有你全部的注意，因为他才是那个占着你男朋友头衔的人。

你给James的手缠好绷带，给了他明天他肯定会需要的宿醉药物。

“好了，”你转过头看向他。“你又怎么了？”这问题相较于他更像是在问你自己，但Mark感到自己还是应该好好回答。

“我觉得我有点醉了。”你一边偷笑着一边检查他身上有没有受伤。确保没有之后，他继续喃喃着你有多漂亮多聪明，而你只是看着他。他黑鸦一样的头发乱糟糟的，并不如以往的样子蓬松精神，在你看来，他现在的样子可算是乱七八糟了。“我要亲亲。”你无视了他的要求，继续厚颜无耻地盯着他的腹肌。

“你的衣服哪儿去了？”他挥挥手，笑着驳回你的问题。Mark摇摇晃晃站立不稳，选择靠向你作为支撑。他的手落在你的脸上，拇指像以往一样拂过你的颧骨。

“我还要亲亲。”他又向前靠过来，你戏弄着他似的往后退开，他挑了挑眉。“不好意思女士，我要一个吻。”他有些微恼地瞪着你道。你迅速在他鼻尖上亲了一下，看着他微微皱了皱鼻子。他喜欢你亲吻他时注意力又放回他身上，而你却没有吻他的唇。

最终你推开他，祝他晚安。而他还是呆呆的瞪着你。“那我的吻呢！”


End file.
